The two smaller travelers
by JaisBrave
Summary: Well Abroshtor has moved on from Randuin, and found himself a halfling cleric named Cleo. -presant- Abroshtor has just finished his drink when Cleo decides to help Abroshtor to his room.


Raising the glass to his lips, Abroshtor quickly swallowed whatever was left of the alcohol in his cup. Climbing off the stool, he soon felt the room begin to sway around him as he clambered for balance. Thankfully he felt a firm grip on his right arm as the Halfling, Cleo, helped him. It had been a long day of traveling and fighting so this was definitely what he needed. However, being nothing more than a gnome, he really couldn't drink a whole lot before it started to affect him.

"Come on, hot shot. It's probably best us light weights call it quits, right?" Grinning, Cleo nodded to the rest of the party before leading the drunken Abroshtor towards the rooms. In the haze it was hard to focus on much. The floor kept sliding back and forth and the sounds of talking and shadows form the light of the tavern had a sort of haze around it all. The stairs threw him off the most, but eventually he found his way to a door and followed Cleo through.

The recently cleaned room was definitely colder bringing him some sort of clarity but the lighting was even dimmer. Within the next few minutes, Abroshtor found his way and was sitting on a pretty decent bed before he was being forced to drink what seemed to be nothing more the clean spring water. He was pretty sure Cleo had said something but he was still pretty out of it. Chugging whatever water was left in the canteen he turned to face the shorter male.

"Hey, you good now?" Cleo asked again.

"Oh… yeaa…" The gnome grinned in reply. "It's… really cold in here. Are you cold? I think the alcohol could warm me up again."

"Woah now." The Halfling laughed, lightly grabbing the gnome before he started out the door.

"Wha?"

"I'm pretty sure you're good on the alcohol for tonight. Just come rest."

It took a few minutes for the thought process to complete but Abroshtor climbed back onto the bed. At this point he was just so tired and relaxed all he wanted to do was to wrap himself up and snuggle in the warmth. Granted the bed wasn't the biggest but considering both of them were pretty small compared to a normal traveler, the gnome found himself lying comfortably next to Cleo.

"Don't you have your own room?" he slurred.

"Well yes, but technically this is my room. I just don't really like spending my nights alone. Also, like you so kindly pointed out, it is very cold in here." Smiling now, Cleo could tell he was definitely affected by whatever alcohol he had drank but after so many drinking challenges, the little cleric had learned how to hold his own pretty well.

"Can you… can you at least get off the blanket." Struggling slightly, the gnome tugged at the ragged thing.

"Trust me, we won't exactly be needing that."

Before Abroshtor's drunken mind could even begin to form a question, Cleo wrapped his arms around the taller man. Praying that he was too drunk to really fight back, the Halfling continued in for a kiss. Thankfully he didn't pull away, if anything, Cleo felt him kiss back just as much. Soft and slow they laid there, kissing and wrapped around one another. Instantly, the temperature of the room seemed to slowly increase. Whether it was from passion or just intense blushing, the Cleo really didn't care. Fingers began trailing along the arms and necks of their partner, both of them too lost in the feeling.

"W..wait," Abroshtor broke free, "what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to keep you warm." Cleo smiled.

"You… you're not as rough as Randiun was…"

"I don't know who you're referring to…" Pausing momentarily, the Halfling didn't want to push and completely ruin what he had spent a long time building up.

"No, no… I don't mind it. He was just… he left before you came around." Abroshtor trailed off.

"We don't have to do this if you really don't want to." He mumbled, suddenly feeling guilty for taken advantage of the drunken gnome.

"No, please." Abroshtor leaned in and kissed him again. "Don't stop. It feels nice."

Taking it as a go-for Cleo quickly resumed where he had left off. Moving ever so slightly, he took his time with each kiss. Being so delicate with the way his hand cupped the back of Abroshtor's head and how he ran his fingers through the bard's hair. Shifting, the Halfling pushed himself on top of the other man and began to kiss with a little more intensity. Straddling the gnome's hips, Cleo couldn't help but admit he was becoming turned on. It was like one of those moments when you spent so long daydreaming about it and perfecting every detail, and then when it finally happens, it's just how you pictured it.

Testing how far Abroshtor would let him go, Cleo began to slide his hand under the cloth shirt he was wearing. Effortlessly, both the bard's and his own shirt came off and they were quickly pressed against each other. Before he knew it though, the gnome's tongue kept darting across his bottom lip begging for entrance. Giving in, Cleo could feel the warmth of the other man's mouth and could taste how sweet he tasted. Soft moans slowly became audible from both parties except they were those kinds of little noises that only one and another could hear.

By now, it was practically steaming in the room and Cleo's little hand once again began exploring. Finding its way into Abroshtor's pants, the cleric couldn't help himself. The gnome was rock hard and grinding against his hand slightly, letting out noises that just melted Cleo's heart. Every single part of Abroshtor was just begging for his touch. Each tiny sensation that was shared between them was sending a rippling effect of hormones and sensations. Smothered under waves of pleasure and unable to resist, Cleo pulled away from the making out to quickly finish undressing both of them.

"Hey," he leaned in close and whispered, "You up for a little more?"

Nodding, Abroshtor didn't even bother opening his eyes, his body language was saying it all.

"Give me a few minutes then."

"Just take me…" He moaned as the halfling's body weight was suddenly removed from his body.

It was a matter of mere seconds before Cleo was back on top of him again. This time there was no hesitation as the Halfling's hand found where it wanted to go. It felt like nothing more than cold oil was being rubbed against Abroshtor's entrance as he waited in anticipation. Wrapping around each other once more their lips were quickly locked and sealed once more.

Trying to be somewhat gentle, Cleo began pushing himself inside the gnome, being rewarded with a gasp and Abroshtor clenching his hands tighter. Slowly, he began pumping in and out in a short rhythm. Not wanting to hurt the gnome, but at the same time, enjoying every sound and groaned that he made. It felt so good, the way he was surrounded and the warmth from Abroshtor just made every second worth it. With each thrust from Cleo, the gnome's grip on his arm and shoulder seemed to get tighter.

"Heh… I'm not that big am I?" The cleric blushed slightly.

"Shut. Up." The gnome groaned back in between breaths.

Laughing, the Halfling let himself fall deep into the passion now. Both of their tongues swirling around each other as their bodies rubbed skin to skin in quick successions. Picking up speed just so slightly, he couldn't hold out much longer. Deeper and deeper he pushed as Abroshtor's moans picked up in volume. He wanted to completely inside, wanted to just melt into the gnome as they pressed against each other. Each kiss, more intense and desperate than the last as if their lives depended on it. A few more thrust and Cleo couldn't help it, within a few seconds of him releasing deep inside the gnome, Abroshtor finished as well. Sticky and sweaty, and well, slightly gasping for air, the Halfling pulled out and collapsed next to the other male. Weak yet satisfied, Cleo managed to get what he could of the blanket over them to cover their naked bodies before passing out next to the already sleeping Abroshtor.


End file.
